eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1141 (6 June 1995)
Synopsis Grant and Sharon find themselves having to lie. Ian has a surprise for Cindy and David is hard-pressed to keep up with Bianca's demands. Bianca is sulking after Alan's comment, and Carol and Blossom both ask both of them what's up. Alan refuses to say, and Carol asks Bianca who defensively says why what did he tell you? Carol says nothing, and Bianca says ask Alan. She goes out to the café and Blossom has a word with her, saying that Alan loves her and whatever it is, she should remember that. She goes to David but he's busy as Ian has decided to buy a car and obviously goes there. (to Cindy's dismay and discomfort) She says she will return in 10 mins, but he says he may not be free. She also asks David if she can move in with him(!!) as she wants to leave home. He obviously finds this totally ridiculous and refuses. He's also reiterated that he thinks she needs real driving lessons, as theirs haven't been too successful. Bianca feels totally unloved so flounces off in a serious sulk. Ricky comes and chats to her in the café, and she explains that no one loves her. Ricky says he did. She says David and Alan both hate her, and Ricky says that he's sure Alan doesn't, but David is probably just a bit bored. Bianca says she feels like he's just got bored by his new toy and he's now dropped her. Ricky says it may be true. He also sides with Alan about her adventures with Tiffany, saying she(Tiff)'s a tart. However, she realises that everyone is probably right, and Alan only went on at her because he cares about her. She then goes home and tries creeping round Alan, eventually she says she's sorry and he says OK, and they sit down and chat, well B whimpers while Alan says that he thinks David is probably finding instant fatherhood difficult. She asks why he's sticking up for David as he hates him, and he(Alan) managed, and he says he had a few months to get used to it while they were dating. He says he's just seeing it from David's point of view. He also explains that it takes time to learn to put a child first, and generally to be a parent. Bianca says you and my mum always do don't you? She says she loves Alan, and he replies he does too. Grant goes out to buy a new shirt, and everyone makes fun of him. He goes out with Sharon that evening, but he lies, saying he's going to the snooker club with mates, and Phil says he might come too, but Grant mangoes to put him off. The phone rings in Michelle's and Sharon rushes to answer it, as it's Grant making arrangements. Sharon tells Michelle she's seeing one of the guys they picked up when they went out together, and Michelle is surprised as they weren't much cop really. Sharon says it's only a drink and it's nice that he's so keen, phoning her etc. Credits Main cast *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Susan Tully as Michelle *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Carole Walker as Maddy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes